


Domnant heat

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dom heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: The Fell brothers have seen Steph in heat before but this time she's become dangerous.





	Domnant heat

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck... that was what was going through Edge's mind as Angel sat on his chest with her hands wrapped around his neck. She was choking him and he was about ready to pass out when the front door opened. "Boss, I'm ho-" Red stood there looking at the wrecked room and his brother being choked by the female skeleton. She looked at him her eyes glaring at him.

"Damn, I knew you guys got rough but did you have to wreck the house."

"S-Sans r-run..." Gasped Edge.

"Excuse me, I've got to go kill your brother." Angel whispered before she let go of him and ran at Red who didn't even have time to block the attack. Edge just had enough time to grab her foot making her hit the floor just before she could reach Red. "Agh, Damn it!" she yelled as he dragged her back pinning her down by using his body. Looking up at Red he tried to catch his breath. "Sans, get the rope."

Not much longer later Angel was tied up and laying on the floor of the downstairs closet. She couldn't fight her way out of the ropes because Edge was an expert at that. Watching the shadows under the door she could hear the brothers talking.

"What happened, she looked as if she was trying to kill you."

"She was, I think it's something to do with her heat."

"Wait, I've seen her in heat she was never like that... Hell it's hard to get her to stop."

"Those I think were sub heats... This I think is a dom."

"So in her dom heats she tries to kill anyone around her? Shit... What are we going to do?"

"I'll take care of her."

The door to the closet opened and Edge grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder but she protested by giving him a head butt. After a quick cussing Edge took her outside to the shed. Inside were a few cells that he used to keep any humans he managed to catch. It wasn't very cold in there but each cell had blankets in them so anyone in them wouldn't freeze to death. Putting her in one he cut the rope just enough to give him time to lock the door before she could get free. Once the rope snapped she rushed the bars reaching for Edge but he backed away. "Sorry, but you need to stay in there for our safety."

There was a chuckle from her as she backed away from the bars a wicked smile on her face. "Boss, don't you want me? I'm so hot right now." She started moving her hands down her body framing her ecto breast and giving them a light squeeze. "My bones are burning for you and you have me locked in this cold cage." Edge watched as she continued to tempt him by moving her hand lower to the hem of her mini skirt. Lifting it a bit he could see her pelvis starting to glow a faint yellow like her eyes. He was gripping at the keys in his hands wanting to go over and unlock the cell door.

"Open the door love, you can have all you want." Edge snapped out of it as the memory of her hands around his neck and going after his brother came back.

"no...."

"What?" She looked at him her hands falling to her sides.

"NO!" He yelled headed to the door.

"EDGE, LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CAGE RIGHT NOW! EDGE!!" She shouted rattling the door.

Edge didn't go back to see her for a day not even to bring her food. Red was told not to go see her as well. When he did go to see her he thought for a moment she had snuck out of the cell somehow. The cell was a mess with all the covers scattered everywhere and he could see her clothes scattered as well. When he got to the cell to unlock it he saw one of the covers move. She was hiding so he used caution as he entered locking the door behind him.

"Angel?" Slowly the cover moved as she sat up not facing him. She let the ragged cloth fall from her body showing her spine, shoulder blades and ribs. She still faced the wall as Edge stepped closer. "...I'm hungry.... so hungry...." She moaned laying back down on the floor. Edge may had miscalculated he was hoping a lack of food would make her more manageable but it looked as if it had made her magic weak. Getting closer he saw her clawing at the covers as if she was in pain. Grabbing the cover he removed it from her body and a wave of warm body heat hit him and it smelled of lemon grass. She was in full heat and with out food her magic had burned off at an alarming rate.

"Shit, I'm sorry Angel." She turned her face to him her eye lights dim. "...Please... just hold me... it hurts." Edge swallowed hard seeing her bone naked and the faint glow of her yellow soul in her chest. She was begging this time not trying to kill him. With a heavy sigh He laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her and almost crushing her body against his. She wrapped her fingers through his scarf crushing herself even closer and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea... but you were going to kill us."

Angel started nipping at his collar bone making him close his eyes and rest his skull on top of hers. "I'm so hungry... I'll just have to eat you." Edge opened his eyes as she pined him down her eyes full glow once again. She climbed on top of him rubbing her body against his. Edge could easily get lose because she only pined his shoulders but he let her because she hadn't done anything that he'd have to worry about yet. Watching her got him excited as she leaned back moving her hips in circles in his lap. Once she felt that he was getting hard she got off of him. Edge let out a disappointing grown until she moved back on top of him this time she was facing his crotch. She shakily undone his belt and pants to get to the red member and hungrily swallowed it making Edge gasp. "F-Fuck Angel..."

"MMM- taste so good." She pumped his cock with a combination of her hand and mouth making him moan as she tried to get him to cum. Edge tried to keep his wits but her efforts and her smell was making him lightheaded.

"AH! Angel slow down, you'll make me- AH!" She swallowed him completely as his hips jerked. Grabbing the closest thing he could which happened to be her thigh bones, he let out a loud moan. Angel drank every last drop of his relace getting back some of her magic and just enough to form some body parts. Edge started to come down from his high and noticed that she had formed her pussy and it was in easy reach of his mouth. Quickly he rolled them making her be on bottom with his dick still in her mouth. With him giving a few thrust she adjusted to the new position. He on the other hand spread her legs wide as his tongue plunged into the warm wet folds of her sex. Angel moaned as his hips moved shoving his dick deeper down her throat.

"Hmmm- you taste good too Angel, AH, FUCK I'm going to cum again." She wrapped her arms around his hips keeping him completely in her mouth drinking down his second load. Slowly she let go of him giving a few light sucks to make sure she didn't miss a single drop. Edge rolled off of her breathing hard as he laid on his back. As he tried to calm his soul he could feel Angel get on top of him again. "I haven't got to finish yet love, better find your second wind."

She carefully lifted her hips and guided his manhood to her opening. Just before she could sit back on him he grabbed her hips forcing her down in one movement making her shout out from the sudden pain. Edge had never felt her so tight before it hurt a bit as she tried to stretch around him but it was going to take a moment.

Angel bit back a moan as she started to move getting Edge to gasp from the tightness still. "A-Angel, AH! Gods you're too tight. S-Slow down a bit." She didn't listen slamming down as hard as she could taking him all the way inside her. "D-Damn it." Edge grabbed her rolling her under him to stop the pain she was inflicting on him. She still rose her hips to continue making Edge bite back another moan. "Fine, you want me to fuck you."

"Y-Yes! Please, please fuck me." She moaned grabbing his skull and kissing him as hard as she could making her soul flutter. Edge snapped, he gave a hard thrust making her gasp and throw her head back as he did it again. He started slow but soon picked up a pace making her writhe under him and twist her hands into the covers.

"AHHA! Edge, AH! Please, harder." She had tears in her eyes as he slowed pressing into her as hard as he could. Her inner walls were twitching as he could feel his own dick doing the same. As the tention snapped they both moaned out from hitting their climax at the same time. Edge almost fell on her but quickly caught himself and breathing hard as he tried to stop shaking. Looking below him Angel had passed out but her body still twitched with him still inside of her.

A few hours later Angel slowly woke up her body hurting in a good way and finding herself wrapped in a thick cover against a sleeping Edge. They were no longer in the shed but Edge's room on his bed. He was sleeping soundly and aparently had removed his clothes and cleaned up both of them even though she had passed out. She didn't mind her heat had passed and now she was just going to enjoy a nice sleep. As she was starting to drift off she could see a slight red glow from Edge's eyes as he peeked at her before they both went back to sleep.


End file.
